


Guns and Whips

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Pain Kink, Punishment, Valley Forge, Whipping, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Lafayette acts bratty and disobeys Washington. Little does Washington know, his new soldier has a pain kink.This turned into way more than I planned...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks and I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that I sat down and wrote this. If you want a part two for some reason do let me know. I'm gonna go sit in the corner now and think about what I've done.

The Marquis de Lafayette had just arrived in the American Colonies and was not about to have anyone tell him what to do. Captain Benjamin Tallmadge waited for him at the dock to greet him. Lafayette grabbed his bag and made his way off the big ass ship he came on. "Oh, who are you?"

Benjamin smiled and bowed slightly. "Captain Benjamin Tallmadge of the Continental Army. And you must be the Marquis de Lafayette. Pleasure to meet you."

Lafayette fixed his hair slightly. "Of course I am. Where is George?"

Ben started walking towards the carriage that would take them back to camp, hoping Lafayette would follow behind, which he did. They got on and sat down on opposite sides of each other. "It's General Washington. He doesn't let anyone but his wife call him George."

Laf shrugged. "I'll call him what I want."

"Just letting you know so you don't get in trouble on the first day..."

"Well, I don't need your help, peasant."

Ben glared at him. "Really not starting out on the right foot here, Lafayette."

He shrugged again, fixing his cravat on his uniform. "Tais-toi, Benjamin." 

Ben had short temper issues and tried to calm down a little. "Don't tell me to shut up, Lafayette. I do have slight power over you, and have been given the right and duty to discipline any soldier that gets out of hand. General Washington's orders."

Lafayette sighed, getting bored. "Well I want to talk to this general."

It was a long ride, but Tallmadge was glad when they finally made it. He got out and helped Laf off, taking him straight to Washington's tent. "Sir, the Marquis is here and wants to talk to you."

George Washington looked up and smiled, standing up and bowed. "The Marquis de Lafayette...it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lafayette crossed his arms. "That's fantastic and all, but I was told I'd be given General status. And I expect that, now, George."

Washington was slightly taken aback by the mouth of this soldier. He looked over at Ben in slight disbelief. 

Ben sighed a little. "I tried to warn him, sir. He refused to listen to me."

Washington looked back at Lafayette, becoming stern. "Lafayette, you will address me as General. Or sir sometimes. You will be promoted as I see fit. Now, drop the entitled attitude. I really don't want to have to punish you on your first day."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, George. I expect my promotion today, or Rochambeau will hear about this!"

Washington sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Lafayette, this is your last warning before I start dishing out lashes for disobedience."

Lafayette slapped him, narrowing his eyes. "Touch me again and I'll have you guillotined, chienne."

Washington grabbed his wrists and marched out of his own tent, to the whipping pole, and snapped his fingers. "Strip naked and face the pole, now, Lafayette."

Laf laughed. "I take orders from no one!"

George got in his face. "You take orders from me now. Strip voluntarily or I'll have someone do it for you."

Lafayette whined. "Ugh, fine!" He slowly slipped out of his uniform, staring at Washington the entire time. George averted his eyes slightly, hating that Laf was making this more awkward than it had to be. "Now, face the pole, Lafayette."

The Marquis pressed himself slightly against the wooden pole and wrapped his arms around it. Benjamin tied them together with rope and walked back over to Washington, keeping out of the way. Washington grabbed the whip and turned to face the crowd of soldiers, also addressing his victim. "Three lashes for disrespect, and seven for minor assault of an officer." He turned back around and administered the first lash to his lower back. "One."

Lafayette let out a small yelp and bit his lip. Washington brought the second and third down on his ass, eliciting a squeal of pain from the younger man. "Two, three..."

He quickly whipped the back of his thighs and sighed internally. "Four...Five..."

The sixth was aimed at his upper back, seventh at his calves, and eighth at his sides, causing him to let out a moan. Washington froze for a moment after hearing it. Lafayette turned his head to look at him and blushed a bit. "Keep going, George. Punish me."

The general felt really weird about this. No one in his army had ever acted like that. "I, uh..." He took a breath and finished the last two quickly before putting it down. He turned to Ben and shook his head. "Just...untie him." 

Laf whined a bit. "But George, I need to be punished more!"

Washington looked at him. "No, Lafayette, you need Jesus." He quickly walked back into his tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'll probs do a part 3 if you want me to. I'm going to hell now. xD

Benjamin cut the rope from his wrists and walked away uncomfortably. "Just, uh...go back to your tent."

Lafayette picked up his uniform, and carried it with him, strutting into Washington's tent. "Aw come on, Washington. You know you like it. You just need some good dick."

Washington turned to face him and immediately turned back around. "Not in my Christian tent! Put some gosh damn clothes on, Lafayette."

He shook his head and walked over to him, putting a hand on his chest. "Just one time, George. You'll see that you enjoy it."

Washington huffed and pulled his hand off of him. "Quit being a perv and put your damn uniform back on before I..." he stopped, remembering the incident that got them into this in the first place. "I'll put you on tent arrest for today."

Lafayette pouted like the brat he is. "You were gonna say 'before I whip you again'. Tent arrest isn't as kinky. Unless..." he smirked slightly and slapped Washington's ass. "You tie me up and beat me in my tent."

Washington face-palmed and sighed. "Remove your hand from my buttocks before I do it for you."

Laf gave it a light squeeze before letting go, causing the general's face to become red with slight embarrassment. He ran his hand down his covered chest and bit his lip. "How about you at least take off the top half? I imagine you have a georgeous body." he winked.

George's face grew redder. "No, Lafayette. That's enough."

Laf sighed and looked down at the taller man's bulge and smirked. "Are you sure about that? I think your body is giving off the truth. You want me, Washington. Just admit it. You want the sexy baguette. And I'm not just talking about me, if you know what I mean."

Washington sat down in one of his chairs and sighed. "Damn it, Lafayette. Why must you be like this?"

Laf went over and sat in his lap, pressing his ass slightly back against him. "Because I can. Come on, you won't say no to this."

George tried not to react but his body was failing him, and Lafayette of course, noticed. He rocked his hips a bit and closed his eyes. "Come on, George. Pinch, bite, dig your nails into my skin. Something, please!"

Washington mumbled something and hesitantly bit into the back of his neck. The younger man let out a loud moan. "Harder, George!"

He blushed like crazy and dug his teeth into his sweaty skin slightly more before pulling away. He could feel his own erection pushing against Lafayette's ass more and he really didn't know how to feel about all this. "This is sinful..."

Lafayette smirked again and giggled. "But it feels good doesn't it? Admit it, you love this."

Washington bit his lip and sighed for the umpteenth time. "Fine, maybe a little..."

Laf gave a cheeky grin. "I knew it!" He turned around to face him, and pressed a firm kiss to the general's lips. "You really need to moisturize."


	3. Chapter 3

Lafayette pulled out a small tin of melted beeswax and put some on his lips, before pressing them against Washington's again. Washington put his hands on Lafayette's hips and rubbed them, getting a small moan out of him. "Damn it, Lafayette. Why do you have to be so needy?"

Laf didn't feel like answering, so he lightly smacked his cheek. "I allowed you to dominate me before, now it's my turn. Open your mouth, George."

Washington stared at him. "Excuse me? You don't get to order me arou-"

Lafayette smacked his cheek again. "I said, open your mouth. I'm not going to tell you again, George Washington."

George blinked a few times, taken aback at how his new soldier was treating him. "No, I'm not liste-"

Lafayette forcefully shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth when he had the chance, and resumed the kissing. Washington felt both revolted and aroused at the treatment. He started unbuttoning Laf's waistcoat, gagging a small bit as the smaller man's tongue teased the back of his throat. 

Lafayette smirked a little and pulled back, rubbing some of the wax on Washington's lips. "We're really going to have to work on that gag reflex, George."

Washington finally got the waistcoat off and started working on the shirt under that, his cheeks burning. "A-and how do you plan on doing that?"

Lafayette chuckled and loosened Washington's collar, before getting his own pants off. "Get on your knees, you'll find out soon."

George narrowed his eyes. "How about you talk to me respectfully, Lafay-"

Laf grabbed his arms and pulled him to the ground, grabbing his chin and clicked his tongue. "Well I tell you to do something, you do it. Understood?"

Washington felt a very strange sensation and nodded. Why was he so aroused by being pushed around? This was really weird to him, but he decided to just go along with it. "Yes, sir."

Lafayette smiled and pulled off his own undergarments as well, as Washington got on his knees. "Now, are you going to open your mouth voluntarily this time, George? Or am I gonna have to force it open again?"

George opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Lafayette smirked and slowly slid his dick into the general's mouth. "Good, now close around it and suck."

Washington looked up at him slightly embarrassed but did as he was told, and sucked on the tip a bit. Laf moaned and grabbed a fistful of Washington's hair, sliding in a bit more. It took everything in him to not just start fucking his throat raw. "Good, very good. Now, let your throat relax." Once his felt the other man relax, he slid to the base of his throat. 

Washington gagged a bit and pulled back. Lafayette gave him a moment before sliding right back down, feeling his throat tighten around his dick again. "Relax, George. Breathe through your nose. It gets easier with practice."

George closed his eyes, and took a few breaths, feeling his legs shake. Laf nodded and slid down a bit more, causing Washington to tear up and gag again. He noticed his tears and pulled out. "Are you alright?"

Washington nodded and wiped them away with a shaky hand. "N-not used to that."

Lafayette knelt in front of him and pulled him into a loving kiss. "We'll take it slow. Okay? You seemed to enjoy it at first so I kept going. We'll take a break."

Washington kissed him back and nodded again, sniffling a little. "S'il vous plaît."


	4. Chapter 4

Lafayette took the general's hands in his own, and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Your hands are freezing, chéri." He was stubborn and disobedient, but after seeing one of the strongest men cry, he wanted to also take care of him. The emotions clashed a bit, but he knew he could pull off both.

Washington lightly pulled one of them away to wipe his eyes and chuckled a little. "I mean it is winter in Pennsylvania."

Lafayette took off his own gloves and put them over George's hands. They were a little small, but it was better than nothing. He settled back in his lap and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Washington wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer to his body and taking in his warmth. Lafayette smiled a little bit and pulled back after a minute or so. "Shall we resume or do you need more time?"

Washington's cheeks glowed a bright red again as he looked down in embarrassment. "I don't know that I'm ready for that again right now."

Lafayette stood up and held out his hand. "How about we go lie down in your bed for a bit."

George nodded and took it, standing up and walked with him over to his bed. Lafayette gently pushed him into a seated position on it and took off his waistcoat and undershirt. "My god, George..."

Washington blushed fiercely. "What's wrong?"

Lafayette took off his own undershirt and pushed on George's chest until his was on his back. "Nothing's wrong. You're so incredibly handsome, it's hard to control myself." He knelt over his half naked body and pressed another kiss to the older man's neck.

Washington shivered a little, feeling his cock swell a bit more. "I must admit, you're really good with that mouth of yours."

Laf kissed along his jawline and slid down his trousers and undergarments. "Oh, George, you haven't seen the half of it." He made his way down to his shaft and licked up to his tip, before closing his warm lips around it.

Washington let out a soft moan and watched the Frenchman have his way with his dick. "L-Lafayette..."

Laf slid his lips down to the base, taking it all, and swallowed around the large member. George moaned a bit louder and came down his throat. "Holy...my god...how..." he blubbered.

Lafayette swallowed and pulled off, parting George's lips with his tongue to explore his mouth again. He licked over his tongue, giving the general a good taste of his own semen, and tickled the insides of his cheeks before pulling back. "How was that?"

Washington looked up at him in slight shock and awe. "I-I don't even...I don't even know what to say..."

Lafayette chuckled and laid next to him, rubbing a warm hand over his chest, and whispered into his ear. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Say, have you ever done anal?"

George lightly smacked Laf with a pillow and mumbled. "No. You know sodomy is illegal. What we just did is highly illegal."

Lafayette smirked a little. "But we didn't get caught. And that's a big part of the thrill. Tomorrow after drills, I want to take your anal virginity. I dominate you in the bedroom, understood?"

Washington sighed a little and nuzzled his neck. "I suppose."

Lafayette pulled a blanket over their naked bodies and stroked George's hair. "Good. Now let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He closed his eyes and felt the other man relax and drift off as he too fell into a light slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best chapters, but ehhhh I tried.

The next morning, Washington shook him awake before getting dressed. "Get up, Lafayette. Drills start in about 10 minutes, and I'm sure no one wants to disappoint Von Steuben on the first day."

Lafayette whined and hid in his pillow. "Non. Don't wanna get up!"

Washington sighed and smacked him with a pillow. "Don't care. Get up or I'll drag you out there."

Lafayette pouted and gave up, getting dressed. "Fine, but not because you told me to."

Washington rolled his eyes and stepped out to greet him. "General Von Steuben, pleasure to have you train my men."

Steuben shook his hand before turning to the grumbling, cold, and hungry soldiers. "Line up!"

*****

After a few hours of facing command and firing motion training, the exhausted men went back to their tents. Lafayette essentially ignored everything he said and practically skipped back to Washington's tent. George sighed at the lack of disrespect. "I'm sorry about him. If it was any other soldier I would have them whipped. He, however is a...special case. Learned that the hard way yesterday."

Steuben chuckled. "Marquis de Lafayette? I've heard about him. Special case indeed. If you need any advice let me know, I've dealt with a soldier like him in my own ranks a few years back. Good luck."

Washington nodded. "Before I head back, I'd like to appoint you as Inspector General of the Continental Army. We would be honored to have you join us."

Steuben smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'd be more than happy to accept. Thank you." He turned and walked off to share a few drinks with a few of the other officers while George made his way back to his tent. 

*****

"Gilbert! Get your ass over here now!" Washington barked.

Lafayette pouted and crossed his arms, walking over to him. "What, George?"

Washington shook his head. "Next time you're disrespectful to General Von Steuben, I'm handing you over to him for a day. Understood?"

Laf stomped his foot. "Non! Only you get to punish me."

Washington raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I determine who punishes who and how they go about it. Now, since I don't know how to go about it right now, I'll reluctantly let it slide this time. More or less because he didn't take offense."

Lafayette grinned and grabbed his hand. "Good! Now come on, I do hope you remember our plans."

Washington grumbled to himself at how bad of a general he was being and let himself be pulled to the bed. Laf shoved him down onto it and quickly got both of their uniforms off. "Got any olive oil here or something?"

George rolled his eyes. "What do you think? We're in the middle of a war, in the middle of winter. No, I don't."

Lafayette chuckled. "Spit will do then." He pinned Washington's hands over his head and put his dick to his lips. "Get it nice and wet, whore."

George's face flushed red at the name and took as much of the other man's penis in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Laf moaned and lightly dug his nails into his wrists, causing Washington to wince. He pulled back after a few minutes and smirked. "Put your leg on my shoulder so I can have access to your ass better."

Washington's face turned redder and lifted one of his legs over the Frenchman's shoulder. "Take it slow, Gilbert..."

Lafayette teased the general's hole with his tip, causing him to squirm. He chuckled and slowly slid inside of him. "God damn, you're tight George."

Washington winced again. "Ow okay don't move anymore, that really frickin hurts."

Laf stopped moving but didn't pull out either. "You just have to let it stretch a bit. It does hurt at first, but it gets better."

George grit his teeth a little until Lafayette decided to slide in a bit more. "Come on, George. Just breathe." He wrapped his long fingers around his shaft and jerked him off, hoping to take off some of the edge. 

Washington moaned and let himself relax a small bit, allowing Laf to bottom out. "Fuck me, Gilbert."

Lafayette snorted and started to slowly snap his hips. "I'm trying. Also, Gilbert? That's like the least sexy of all my names."

George clutched the bed sheets and quickened his breathing as he came close to orgasm. "O-okay then, Marie."

Laf rolled his eyes and angled himself a bit better so he hit the prostate with every thrust. "Shut it, Georgie."

Washington scoffed a little and whined. "Don't call me that!" He let out a few pathetic whimpers before he came all over himself.

Lafayette let go of his dick and grabbed his hips as he released in the general's ass and pulled out. "I'll call you what I want in bed." He licked up most of the cum from Washington's chest, and cleaned off the rest with a damp rag. "Never knew I'd have the general of the Continental Army as my fuck toy. But I suppose since we are helping you win this thing, you owe us."

Washington sighed and pulled the quilt over himself. "I'm allowing you to do this, just remember that."

Lafayette giggled and cuddled into him. "Oh don't worry, I won't forget."


	6. Chapter 6

Washington closed his eyes and yawned a bit, not wanting to do anything else but sleep for the rest of the day. Lafayette wrapped an arm around his waist and ran a few fingers through George's fluffy hair. "Sleep for a while, George." He put his head down on his chest, and drew small circles over it. Washington started dozing off, when someone stepped into the tent and began to scream in French.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette! What have I told you about sleeping with the CA General!"

Lafayette pouted and didn't look up, nuzzling into Washington's neck. "You said not to..."

General Rochambeau crossed his arms. "Get up and get over here now, Gilbert."

Washington blushed redder than the enemy's uniform and covered the rest of himself up. "Please excuse my indecency, Monsieur. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Lafayette translated for him and walked over to his general, ass naked and embarrassed. "Je suis désolé, Général Rochambeau."

Rochambeau grabbed Lafayette's arm and bowed slightly to George before walking out with the smaller Frenchman. "You blatantly disobeyed me, Gilbert. You're going to be punished for it."

Laf's eyes lit up. "Ooo like what?"

Rochambeau grabbed his chin and glared at him. "Don't get too excited, it's nothing you like. You're going to be General Steuben's and General Washington's servant for a few days, or until I feel you're going to behave. There will be little to no pain involved since you enjoy that."

Lafayette pouted. "No fair! I don't want to be their servant. That's boring!"

Rochambeau sighed. "And I want you to behave yourself. You're not the dominant one here, Lafayette. You're one of the youngest ones here and you will act like it."

Washington quickly got his uniform back on and stepped out. Lafayette scowled and tried to storm off, but his general was quicker. He grabbed his arm again and put the lowest rank French uniform in his hands. "Get dressed and get back out here. Now."

Lafayette grumbled and put it on. "This is so fucking stupid."

Steuben heard all of this and bowed to Rochambeau. "Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur."

He nodded back to him. "He's all yours, do what you will. I'll be back tomorrow, but my French Navy men need me." He turned and walked off, heading back to his ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapters. I shall try to make them a bit longer if possible.

Lafayette walked out of the tent after putting on the new uniform, and crossed his arms. Steuben pulled his arms down to his sides. "You will learn manners and you will learn your place, Lafayette. Do I make myself clear?"

Laf pulled away from him and glared. "Je ne comprends plus l'anglais." (I do not understand English anymore.)

Steuben however, understood French and could speak it. "Arrête d'être têtu." (Stop being stubborn.)

Lafayette saw that his plan didn't work and sighed. "I'm not doing anything you tell me to! You're not my general!"

Steuben grabbed his small wrist and pulled him into the officers tent. Several higher ranking officers were playing cards and laughing when they walked in. Steuben cleared his throat. "This young man will be at our service for the next few days." He lightly shoved the Frenchman to prove his point. "Gilbert, go to the cart and get a cloth to shine some boots."

Lafayette narrowed his eyes. "Get it yourself, Friedrich."

Steuben chuckled a small bit. "You're the servant, not me. Failure to comply will result in isolation for an hour as punishment."

A few of the officers exchanged confused glances with him. "Why not lashes? That's the best punishment we have for disobedience."

He looked over at them. "Well you see, our French fry here enjoys it. It's not too much of a punishment for him. So we take a different route with him."

They were weirded out and just nodded. Lafayette hesitantly walked out and grabbed a cloth from the cart and thought about just taking off, when Washington put a hand on his shoulder. "Back in the tent with you."

He scoffed and smacked his hand off of him. "I'm supposed to be dominating you, George!"

Washington dragged him back into the tent. "Not until you learn how to behave outside of the bedroom. Get to polishing."

Lafayette scowled as he was pushed onto his knees and started sloppily wiping at Steuben's boot. "This is stupid." 

Friedrich took the rag from him and showed him the proper way. "Now do it correctly."

Laf got through with one of them and threw the rag at him, standing back up. "I'm not doing this shit."

Steuben clicked his tongue and marched him to a small wooden holding cell of some sort and locked him inside. "Then I'll be back for you in an hour to try again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do one more chapter after this, but I start college tomorrow for my history degree. So all writing will be delayed for a while probably. And I have a HUGE project in mind for my off time. Thanks for understanding as always!

Lafayette sat on the floor of the cell, pouting. "This is boring!" He hated not having attention and pulled his knees to his chest. "I want out!"

Steuben had gone back to the officer's tent and sat down. "Whatever anyone does, ignore him for an hour. I'm really hoping this will be an effective punishment for him."

Washington sat down with them. "It probably will, but it might take a few times. He's extremely stubborn."

Steuben chuckled and went back to the cards. "Oh, trust me, I know. It took about 8 times with that soldier from my ranks. I pray it doesn't take that long with Lafayette."

Washington nodded. "Same here."

Lafayette paced the small room with his arms crossed. Man, an hour sure was a long time to be alone. "S'il vous plaît laissez-moi sortir! Je serai bien!" (Please let me out! I'll be good!)

Steuben raised his eyebrows. "It's only been about 30 minutes." He went out and opened the door. "I'm giving you another chance Lafayette. If you decide to misbehave again, I'll make it an hour and a half with no second chances until times up. Do I make myself clear?"

Lafayette nodded a little and looked down. Steuben tilted his chin up. "I want to hear you say it."

He looked up at him. "Yes, sir."

Steuben smiled a bit and led him back to the tent. "Good boy. Now finish cleaning the shoes and then you can serve dinner."

Lafayette opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it, getting back to work. Washington was pretty impressed. "That's something else indeed. I applaud you, General."

Laf finished after a while and went to go get the food to serve without a word. He came back and served it to everyone at the table. Steuben smiled. "Very good, Lafayette. You may have a seat and join us since you did as you were told."

He quickly sat down and waited for everyone else to start eating before he did. "Merci, monsieur."

They all had a jolly good time, talking about life, war plans, eh whatever really. Once they were through, most of them went to bed. Steuben pulled Lafayette into a hug. "I'm very proud of you for behaving. Now keep that up tomorrow alright?"

Lafayette nodded and hugged him back before heading off to bed with George. He climbed under the covers and snuggled into him. Washington pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "You were very good tonight. Get some sleep."

They both dozed off a few minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm both proud and horrified of what I've accomplished. It's the first series I've finished. Of course, it had to be this one. xD With that being said since we're already all going to Hell, it was so much fun. Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> If anyone has any prompts (preferably something that can be done as a one-story thing, since we all know how I am with series, lmao), please feel free to comment those and I'll work on them when I have the time and motivation. Week 2 of college starts tomorrow but thankfully no more essays for philosophy until week 4! xD 
> 
> See ya'll in Hell!

Lafayette woke up early the next morning and got dressed in his servant uniform. He headed out to Steuben's tent to start his work early. He wanted to prove that he could continue to behave and hopefully earn his promotion soon. Plus he wanted Washington to be impressed and fuck him tonight as a reward. "Monsieur?"

Friedrich was already awake and writing letters in French. "Good morning, Gilbert. Good to see you up without anyone having to drag you out of bed." He put his quill down and put the lid back on the inkpot before standing up. "And addressing me in a polite manner. That's the proper way for a soldier to behave."

Lafayette felt his face become hot at the praise. "Merci, Monsieur. I-I'm trying."

Friedrich chuckled. "You're doing well so far. Your task this morning is to help in the kitchen to make breakfast."

Laf nodded and walked down to the kitchen tent. He really didn't want to, but he was trying his best to be a good servant so he could go fight in the war again. That and he hated being isolated. He stepped inside and was greeted by one of the women. "Good morning, Lafayette. I assume General Washington sent you here?"

He shook his head. "Non, Madam. General Steuben did. He said I was to help in the kitchen this morning."

Mary smiled and tossed him a waist apron which he put on. "Here, you can help me cook the meat over the fire and then cut the bread. We only have so much for daily rations."

Lafayette was slightly worried as he'd never cooked anything in his life. He shoved the pork in a pot tin thingy and started the fire. "I, um, think that's right..."

Mary nodded and went to get the ale from a different tent while Laf stood by the fire, silently panicking, and willed her to hurry back. Soon enough, she did and checked on his cooking. "We'll leave it a few more minutes. Go and prepare the bread and get the butter from the ice chest."

He opened the ice chest and grabbed out the butter, spreading it over the bread he cut. "This isn't so bad..."

She chuckled a little and made sure everything was ready before she called for them to line up. "Go take the officers theirs, Lafayette. Me and Ellie will serve the other soldiers."

Lafayette nodded and carefully balanced trays with the food and drinks and set them out in the officers' tent. Washington was glad to see his new soldier obeying orders. Friedrich was also glad and slightly impressed. "Very good, Gilbert. Have a seat and join us."

He sat down and ate quietly until everyone was through. He cleaned the table and waited for his next orders. Washington stood up and led him to the training area of the camp, where he put him through Steuben's drills. He wasn't expecting he'd follow through, but Lafayette was determined to prove his worth to both the French and Continental armies. After about 2 hours of hardcore training, Washington led back to General Rochambeau. "I think you'll be pleased to know that only after 15 minutes in insolation yesterday, we have ourselves a well trained and obedient soldier."

The French general smiled for once after Laf translated. "Très bien, Lafayette. Je vous attribuerai votre statut de général ce soir, et je pense que le général Washington serait heureux de vous le remettre également dans son armée." (Very good, Lafayette. I will award you with your General status tonight, and I think General Washington would be glad to award it to you in his army as well.)

Lafayette's face revealed his excitement and gratefulness. "Merci, Général Rochambeau!"

He chuckled and pat him on the head before walking off. Washington agreed with him and smiled. "I'd be glad to. But first..." He took his hand and led him back to his tent.

Laf followed and was slightly surprised when he was lightly pushed onto Washington's bed. "O-oh..."

George chuckled. "Do you want this?"

Laf blushed and nodded. "I do. I was just a bit surprised is all."

Washington started working on getting out of his own uniform before helping Laf out of his. "Good god, these uniforms always get in the way of a good time."

Lafayette giggled and tossed them aside before laying back down. "I-I, um, want you to take over this time. Please."

Washington nodded and knelt over him, trailing tender kisses down his neck and chest, and feeling Laf's breath hitch slightly as he lightly ran his nails over his sides. He chuckled and ran his hands over his inner thighs, teasing them with firm smacks. Lafayette moaned and pushed his hips forward into his hands. "Please, more."

George went down on him, relaxing his throat like Laf taught him and closed his mouth around his shaft. Lafayette let out a loud moan and gripped the bedsheets. "Putain, tu es tellement bon..." (Damn, you're so good...) They stayed like that for a few minutes before Washington pulled off and smacked his ass. "Leg up. I want to fuck you until you beg me to stop."

Lafayette nodded vigorously and put his leg over Washington's shoulder, dripping semen from his erection. George prepared himself and slowly slid inside of the moaning Frenchman. "God forgive me..."

Laf giggled in between his moans. "God gave you some good ass-ets, General. And my god your dick is huge."

George's face went red and laughed a little, making his thrusts a bit harder and faster, angling it just right. "Now you're just trying too hard, Lafayette."

Laf snorted and gripped the sheets harder, his breathing a bit faster. He came moments later. "Aw fuck, General Washington!"

Washington came soon after and laid next to him, panting as well. "We're both going to Hell now. But damn that was fun."

Lafayette laughed and kissed him, intertwining his leg's with his general's. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and rolled on top of him. Washington let out a moan of his own. They did the tango once more, with Washington as the bottom and eventually got too tired to continue. George pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "You're amazing, and not just in bed."

Laf giggled and pet his hair. "I'd say the same about you, Lieutenant General George Washington."

Washington closed his eyes and started to drift off, his forbidden lover and fierce soldier in his arms. "Nobody needs to know..."


End file.
